MeANT To Be
by Softballer21
Summary: Everybody questions Chyna about her friendship with Fletcher. All of them are thinking that they're more than friends. When Chyna writes her latest love song, she has a hard time figuring out who she wrote it about. Chyna may have a hard time accepting who it is.
1. Chapter 1

How do people write love songs? I know how they do it. They write it about that one special person. I already know who that one special person is.

I started writing the song. It was impossible to stop. My thoughts and feeling just exploded out of my brain and splattered in the piece of paper in front of me. All of the lyrics perfectly fit my love for the anonymous guy. Finally, I was finished.

"Hey, Chyna," said Olive as she walked into our bedroom. "I'm thinking of starting a new hobby."

"What kind of hobby?" I asked.

"Well I have options. I could either write a romance novel, make a giant quilt, or…do yoga."

"Why would you want to do any of that stuff?"

"They say that having a hobby would lower your stress level and will keep me busy."

"Olive, I want your opinion."

"Those shoes do not go with that outfit."

"Not about—you are right. They don't! Anyways. I wrote a song. I want your opinion on it." I handed her the paper.

She had an impressed look on her face. Olive said, "Nice. I like it. Who is it about?"

"What?" My voice cracked. I snatched the paper away from her hand. "Olive, it's not about anybody."

"Chyna, it has to be about someone. You can't just write a love song for no reason."

"Olive, no one is the inspiration."

"I think I know who it is."

"Go ahead." I grabbed my Dr. Pepper and started drinking.

"It's Fletcher."

Suddenly, I spat my drink at Olive. When I stopped, Olive's face was wet.

"What the heck?!" She shouted.

"Olive, I'm sorry," I said.

"Just because I say Fletcher doesn't mean you can make spit takes!"

"It's not about Fletcher, Olive. Besides, he's with Kennedy."

"Chyna, it has to be about somebody. Fletcher is the closest. Give me a reason why it can't be him."

"He's my friend and I want it to stay that way."

"Perfect. Now I have a love story to tell. The Destiny of Chyna and Fletcher or your couple name …Flyna. It's like Bennifer or Brangelina, but nobody cares about you two at all."

"Nothing is going on between me and Fletcher, Olive. Nothing will ever happen between me and him. It's gonna stay that way, okay?"

"I wouldn't be so sure. I'm just saying."

It couldn't be about Fletcher. It was never about Fletcher. He is a friend to me.

When I made my way to the lobby, I bumped into Fletcher.

"Hey, Chyna," he said.

"Fletcher!" I said. "What's up, dude?" I said like an idiot.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Trying to be casual and idiotic. So what is up?"

"Well in one week, it'll be my two month anniversary with Kennedy."

"Really? That is great. Awesome."

"Chyna, I kind of need help with this. I wanna throw Kennedy a special party."

"Why would you need help with that? You know everything about her. She's your girlfriend."

"I don't know how to throw a party."

"It's easy, Fletcher. Invite some of your friends, have some food, good music, and have a blast."

"Remember the last time I threw a party at the Ant Farm?"

"Oh yeah."

"The clown had a heart attack, Angus threw up cake, Gibson got his head stuck in the piñata, and Olive had to use the guys restroom after eating that…prune whiz."

"Well that wasn't so bad. Oh, wait a minute. I just remember when you got pinned during Pin the Tail on the Donkey."

"Please, Chyna. This is the first party I had ever thrown and I really need a little bit of your help." He begged.

Finally, I said, "Okay, okay. I'll help you."

He yanked me into a tight hug and gave a big kiss on the forehead. Fletcher left.

Why was I suddenly smiling? It was weird. I felt happy when Fletcher yanked me with his unnoticeable strength into a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Wow," said a person. I turned around to find Lexi with a she-devil smile on her face. "That's a little too close between two friends."

"Lexi, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Chyna. I saw the way you were with Fletcher. He hugged you and kissed you."

"It was a friendly peck on the forehead."

"Why were you smiling?"

"I wasn't. I had something in my teeth."

"Why were your eyes so big?"

"My contacts were bothering me. Now I think that they're in the back of my skull."

"Why were you blushing?"

"I accidentally bought some that wasn't my color. It was a mistake."

"How many more lame excuses do you got?"

"Why? You writing a book or something?"

"Just admit it. You love Fletcher."

"Why does everybody keep saying that? I love Fletcher, but I'm not in love with him."

"Chyna, sometimes people lie to themselves. They just don't know it."

"I know it. I had never seen Fletcher that way and I never will see him that way."

"Alright whatever you say…Mrs. Quimby." She walked away.


	2. Dreams

To help Fletcher throw a party for Kennedy, I needed to ask him everything about her. I had him in the lobby with a notepad and in pencil in my hands.

"So Fletcher, tell me some things about Kennedy," I said. "What's her favorite cake flavor?"

"It's red velvet," she answered. "I can't tell whether she likes cupcakes or brownies."

"We can have both. So what theme is it?"

"Well I think she would like it if it was…Fourth of July theme. It's her favorite holiday."

"Okay, since debate, presidential, and politics are her favorites, I'm thinking…your gifts for her should be sculptures of her. How about Kennedy as the Statue of Liberty?"

"I like that."

"Also her on the Lincoln Memorial and her face on Mount Rushmore."

"I know what you mean. I love it, Chyna, but those three sculptures will take the entire week. How will I be able to plan it?"

"Hey, Fletcher, you work on your sculptures and I'll plan everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll do this for you…and Kennedy. It'll be great. I promise."

"Thanks, Chyna. You're the best, you know that?" He left.

Now I need to do some serious planning. I need decorations, food, and costumes. This could be the biggest party ever. I gotta get this started.

I walked into my room where Olive was on her laptop.

"Hi, Chyna," she said.

"Hey, Olive," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Writing the Flyna Saga Part 1: The Political Girlfriend. How does that sound?"

"Olive, seriously?"

"It was either that or the Presidental Queen."

"Not that. There is no Flyna. There's only…Flennedy."

"Flennedy? Flyna sounds better."

"Olive, please stop doing this. I'm trying to help Fletcher plan the perfect two month anniversary party."

"And you're planning to sabotage it, aren't you?"

"No, Olive. Fletcher is making sculptures of Kennedy and I need to start planning."

"You love Fletcher and I will do all that I can to prove it."

"Try all you want."

"At first they were friends. Now the Musician and the Artist are falling for each other every breath and every second of their lives. Oh, when, when will they realize their unbearable love for each other? When will the day come when they confess to each other about their feelings for each other? When?!"

My hand laid on my chest. I said, "Wow, Olive. That was beautiful. It was like Shakespeare."

"Nope, it was…Doyle-speare."

"You're insane. I gonna start making a few calls."

After talking to Olive, I ordered Fourth of July decorations from Party City and a cake order. It was hard and costed a few bucks, but it should all be worth it.

The door of my bedroom opened. It was Lexi.

"Hi, Lexi," I said.

"Let me guess what you're doing," she said. "Are you doodling Mrs. Fletcher Quimby in your diary surrounding it with hearts?"

"Would you let that go already?"

"Why should I? You're the one in love with Fletcher."

"I'm not in love with him. Would everyone just stay out of my business?"

"Oh, really?" She picked up a piece of paper. "Who's this song about?"

"No one."

"Chyna, you can't write a love song without any inspiration. It's all about Fletcher."

"No, it's not." I snatched the paper out of her hand.

"Then who is it about?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Is it about…Jared?"

"Jared? No, it's not about him."

"Who else? That Australian prodigy, Tasmanian Neville."

"It will never be about him."

"What about Nigel? It's him, isn't it?"

"Not him either. Are you done?"

"I can't think of any other boy who took an interest in you. Plus, Chyna, I know relationships. I've been in more relationships than you know how to play instruments."

"Wow, girl, you need a hobby or something. A break at least."

"The point is I know how you two are around each other. You can't even last five minutes without talking to him."

"Of course I can."

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I leaned over my desk and saw that it was Fletcher. Oh, man!

"Aren't you gonna get that?" asked Lexi.

"Why?" I said. "You're here and I don't want to be rude."

"Is it Fletcher?"

"Or Dorian Banister."

"Answer it."

"Fine then."

I grabbed my phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, China," said Fletcher. "Did you order the cake and decorations?"

"Yes, I did. They'll be here on Thursday. By the way, did you want a band or a DJ?"

"DJ is fine. Kennedy isn't that much of a fan with bands."

"Alright I'll get a DJ. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked back at Lexi.

"Was it Fletcher?"

"Where the Declaration of Independence signed?"

"At the bottom of the page."

"In Philadelphia!"

"Don't change the subject. I gotta go. I'm tutoring a few kids for algebra."

She walked away and I looked down.

Was everybody so obsessed with me and Fletcher? It's like we're te Edward and Bella of the Twilight Saga. Except it's the Flyna Saga.

Maybe not everybody is is obsessing over Fletcher and me. I need to ask a few people.

Who would be the first person besides Olive and Lexi? I walked into the lobby. Angus! There he was!

"Angus, I need to ask you something," I said to him.

"What is it, Chyna?" He asked.

"Why do you think of Fletcher and me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I meant like a couple."

"Oh! You mean it like that. No, not really."

"Finally. Someone is not a Flyna shipper."

"Yeah, I'm a Flennedy shipper. I really don't think you and Fletcher go together. He's peanut butter and you're mustard. You see? They don't go together like you two."

"I get it now. Thanks, Angus."

So I ask a few other students about Fletcher and me. Some of them were Flyna shippers and the rest were Flennedy shippers. At least most of them didn't see Fletcher and me as a couple. I relieved by that.

It was getting late. I went into my bedroom. Olive was nowhere to be seen so I just went to bed.

During my sleep, darkness surrounded me. What kind of random dream will pop into my head for no reason?

I found myself looking at a view over the ocean. My arms were spread out and someone had their arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"I'm flying," I chuckled.

As I turned my head back, Fletcher was the one who had his arms around me. For some reason, both of us were leaning in for a kiss. Before our shocking kiss could happen, it turned white.

Now I was in a gloomy, foggy forest. What was this? Why was it so cold?

Fletcher was in front of me. He looked so strange but familiar. His eyes were glowing yellow and his skin was so pale. Fletcher took a few steps toward me and was now face to face with me. He gently caressed my face.

"And so the artist fell in love with the musician," he murmured.

"What a stupid musician," I scoffed.

"What a sick, maochistic artist."

Suddenly, we were leaning in for a kiss again. Oh, no. Not again. Before our lips could touch, it turned white again.

Now I found myself in a dress sitting on a table. A birthday cake with sixteen candles was in front of me. On the other side of the cake was Fletcher gazing at me.

"Thanks for getting my undies back," I said.

"Thanks for coming over," he said.

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"Happy Birthday, China. Make a wish."

"It already came true."

Both of us carefully leaned over the flaming candles on the cake. We were leaning in for a kiss again.

No, I can't take it. I can't let it happen. This felt real, but wrong. I started to scream.

I stopped. I was in the dark.

"Chyna," moaned a voice. Who was that? I was no longer dreaming anymore.

"Olive," I breathed.

She turned her light on and said, "Chyna, it's two AM. What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing, Olive. Just a bad dream."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go back to sleep."

"Good night."

"G'night."


	3. Shopping Day

How could I have dreams about Fletcher? It felt so wrong. It felt like…I was messing around with him. Nobody could know about this. Not even Olive or Lexi.

Does anybody understand my Fletcher situation? I don't think so. Seeing Fletcher as a love interest was…like looking into Medusa's eyes. I don't want to be mean, but Fletcher is my best friend. Now I need to know where the party should be.

I walked into the lobby, where Mr. Grundy is.

"Mr. Grundy," I said.

"There's my precious, young, musical prodigy," he said.

"What are you doing?"

"What I can't give you an introduction?"

"Mr. Grundy, I need a favor."

"Spill it."

"Can I host a party in the party room?"

"Ooh, I don't know, Chyna. You're one of my favorite prodigies here, but I'm afraid that we are booked."

"Aren't there any openings?"

"Well let's see." He checked his phone. "We have two openings. This Friday or October 27th."

"Friday?" I shrieked. "That's in three days. It's Fletcher and Kennedy's anniversary. Can we make it next Friday?"

"I wish I could, Chyna, but next Friday is my grandmother's birthday party here. She's turning eighty-four next week and I don't know how much longer she can last on her oxygen tank."

"Okay, Mr. Grundy. I'll take this Friday."

"For one thing, I cannot believe you're planning a party for Fletcher and his girlfriend. I thought you have feelings for him."

"What?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You and him obviously have feelings for each other."

"No, we don't. There is nothing between Fletcher and me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, whatever you say, Chyna." He walked away.

"Chyna!" said a voice.

I turned around and it was Fletcher.

"Fletcher!" I shouted. "Listen. I set the party on Friday."

"This Friday?"

"Yeah, it was the only one I could get. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sure Kennedy wouldn't mind."

"Are you finish with her presents?"

"I'm already done with the second one. I stayed up all last night finishing it."

"Wow, you must be exhausted."

"I am."

"You worked too hard. You know what? You need a break. How about this? I'll take you shopping so you can wear something fancy for your party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Come on."

Fletcher and I went to one of the Z-Tech fashion clothing stores. It was full of pretty dresses and outfits.

"How about this store?" I asked Fletcher.

"Can we afford it?" Fletcher asked.

A man came up to us. He asked, "Can I help you two?"

"We're looking for some outfits for an anniversary party," I answered. "He needs a suit and I need a dress."

"Should I get something matching? Others think that couples matching is tacky, but I find it to be romantic."

"Oh, no," said Fletcher. "We're not a couple. I have a girlfriend."

"Son, a boy as awkward and short as you being seen with a girl as elegant and graceful as her. You two can be the next Justin and Selena. Now come on. I think I have some outfits that will shoot both of you very well."

Fletcher was the first to try on a few suits. When he first came out of the dressing room, he was wearing one of those white 1970's suits. He looked a bit ridiculous.

"How do I look?" Fletcher asked me.

"Too groovy," I answered. "Get him another one."

Fletcher tried on a different one. He came out in a Pee Wee grey suit with the red bow tie.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"I know. Not mature enough for my women."

After that one, Fletcher came out in a blue mariachi suit.

"Where the heck did you get that?" I asked.

"From the South of the Border section," he answered.

"That's our latest style," said the man.

"Fletcher, do you even feel comfortable in these formal outfits?" I asked him.

"Not really."

"Well pick out what you like. Dress as you."

After we left him pick out his own clothes, Fletcher came out of the dressing room wearing a black jacket, a white Han Solo t-shirt, and blue pants.

"Now you look like Fletcher." I laughed.

"You find your own outfit now. It's your turn."

I was searching through the piles of dresses. So many to choose from. Each of them were long, short, cocktail, glamorous, and different colors. Finally, I found one. It seemed so perfect.

The dress I found was a short dress with a sleeveless black top and the skirt was white ruffles.

In the dressing room, I looked at myself in the mirror with it on. This was gorgeous. I felt beautiful in it.

I showed myself to Fletcher and the man. I asked them, "What do you think?"

"You look gorgeous, darling," said the man.

Fletcher had his mouth open and I think he was drooling a little bit. He said, "You look incredible…just breathtaking."

"Thanks, Fletcher. How much is this?"

"Since y'all are students here, it's on the house," said the man.

"Thank you so much," I told him.

Shopping with Fletcher was so much fun. I had such a great time with him. For one thing, I never thought that I could have this much fun with someone.

When I enter my bedroom, Olive was reading a few books.

"Hey, Olive, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Reading some of the best romance novels ever," she answered. "I've read Pride and Prejudice, Sleeping Beauty, the Notebook, Gone With The Wind, and now…Twilight. I don't even get why it's so interesting. He's sparkles in the sun instead of burning, watches Bella sleep, and doesn't kill humans. Edward'a not a vampire. He's a fairy!"

"Lovely. So what do you think of this dress?" I pulled out my new dress.

"Awesome. I love it. When did you go shopping?"

"I just went shopping with Fletcher."

"Ooh with Fletcher!" She grinned. "Chyna and Fletcher sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Cut that out. It was just a little shopping trip."

"Was it?"

"Yes, I had to come. Fletcher need a break and he has bad taste in dressing himself."

"Is that your excuse for why you took him shopping instead of his girlfriend?"

"Olive, if you're trying to be Cupid here, it won't work."

"Chyna, I hope you know that Olive is an anagram for I love."

"Interesting factoid, Olive, I am not interested in Fletcher."

Someone came into our room. It was Kennedy.

"Chyna, may I have a word with you?" She asked.

"Sure, Kennedy," I said.

I followed Kennedy into the lobby. I said, "So what do you want to talk about?"

She snapped at me. "How dare you, Chyna?!"

"What's your problem?"

"You're my problem! Why do you keep trying to steal my boyfriend away, Chyna?"

"Kennedy, I'm not trying to steal Fletcher. I already told you that."

"Well I'm not convinced. You and him went shoppingt ogether. How do you explain that?"

"I was helping him pick out a present for your anniversary," I lied.

"Really?" Kennedy finally calmed down.

"Yes, that's why I was out shopping with him. Kennedy, Fletcher is my best friend and you're his girlfriend. How will I convince you that I'm not interested in him?"

"Will you help me find a present for him?"

"I think I do. How about a song?"

"How much does it cost?"

"A song comes from the heart, not a store."

"Well I guess that makes more sense."

"I already have te perfect song that I just wrote for the both of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can sing it, he'll love it, and it will prove that there's nothing going on between me and him."

"So…after he says he love it, I might consider you as a good friend."

"Consider it done."


	4. The Song

Isn't that something? It's already the Friday for Fletcher and Kennedy's anniversary party. I can't believe that this was already happening.

While ordering people to put up the decorations, I had a few people dress like a few presidents. You don't know how hard it was getting people to dress up as old presidents. This should be a great party, right?

I hope this goes as planned I needed to prove to Kennedy that I will never see Fletcher that way. Fletcher will always be my best friend.

Finally, the night has come. Everybody was here, the food was delicious, and the music was great.

I came out in my new dress. Olive came towards me dressed as John F. Kennedy.

"Hi, China," she said. "You look amazing. I look like one of the presidents who had been assassinated."

"Not my fault. You and Lexi flipped a coin. J.F. Kennedy or Martin Van Buren."

Lexi came up dressed as Martin Van Buren. She groaned, "I knew I should've chosen tails. On the other hand, Chyna, this party rocks. I never imagined a Fourth of July themed party would be this fun."

"It's all for Fletcher and Kennedy. All for them."

"Chyna, I hope you know that we kind of have gotten over the whole Flyna thing." Olive informed me.

"Thanks, guys."

"Yeah, I mean you made Angus dress up like Theodore Roosevelt and Mr. Grundy dress up like Abraham Lincoln. Chyna, I guess you never actually saw Fletcher that way."

"Finally, you guys get it."

The elevator opened. Kennedy and Fletcher appeared. Both of them smile at each other and at the party. I sprinted towards them.

"Happy anniversary," I said.

"Chyna, this is incredible," said Kennedy.

"It was all Fletcher's idea," I said.

"Chyna helped me a lot," Fletcher added. "Thank you so much, Chyna."

"Hey, aren't you two going to show each other your presents?" I asked.

I got both of them on stage. I said on the microphone, "Everybody, it's time for Fletcher to reveal his present to Kennedy."

I handed him the microphone and watched. He said, "Angus, bring the thing up here. Kennedy, I have working on these masterpieces the entire week. I am proud to present…the Statue of Kennedy!"

Fletcher revealed a life-size sculpture of the Statue of Liberty that looked like Kennedy. She gasped in amazement once she saw it.

"Don't forget about my oil painting of Mount Rushmore."

Also, Fletcher had an oil painting of Mount Rushmore. It was the regular one with an extra head which was Kennedy.

"Sweetie, I love these presents," she said. "Just for them, I want you to hear this song about us. Chyna?"

I came up on stage with my guitar. As they both walked off stage, I started the song.

_If you knew how much you mean to me_

_It'll be so easy_

_I'm gonna tell you what I need to say_

_But let me put it in this way_

_You'll be Jack, I'll be Jill_

_I'll be Jada, you be Will_

_I'll be Scarlett, you be Rhett_

_You're Romeo, I'm Juliet_

_I'll be Tina, you be Ike_

_I'll be Carol, you'll be Mike_

_I'll be Katniss, you'll be Peeta_

_You're my Señor, I'm your señorita_

_Does it matter how many people have loved?_

_Isn't the two of us already enough?_

_Nobody can keep me from thinking about you_

_Instead of all of them, I'll be your everything_

_More couples have lost more than they have loved_

_But none of them ever gave up_

_I can relate them to me and you_

_Lets see their life through their point of view_

_I be Mona, you be Leo_

_You'll be Marc and I'll be Cleo_

_I'll be Yoko, you'll be John_

_I'll be Leia, you be Han_

_You're Spiderman, I'm Mary Jane_

_You're Superman, I'm Lois Lane_

_I'll be Minnie, you'll be Micky_

_I'll be Lucy and you're Ricky_

_Does it matter how many people have loved?_

_Isn't the two of us already enough?_

_Nobody can keep me from thinking about you_

_Instead of all of them, I'll be your everything_

_We'll be jolly like Santa and Mrs. Claus_

_It won't be complicated like Rachel and Ross_

_We'll start with forever like Edward and Bella_

_We live happily like the prince and Cinderella_

_Does it matter how many people have loved?_

_Isn't the two of us already enough?_

_Nobody can keep me from thinking about you_

_Instead of all of them, I'll be your_

_Does it matter how many people have loved?_

_Isn't the two of us already enough?_

_Nobody can keep me from thinking about you_

_Instead of all of them, I'll be your everything_

After my song ended, everybody started to cheer. I was so happy about that song. Finally, it happened. At last it happened.

I walked off stage and left my guitar there. I had no idea where I was going. Just somewhere quiet and alone.

The Patio. I stopped there and leaned over the balcony.

How could I be so blindsided? I'm such an idiot. It took me so long to realize who that song was about. How come it took me so long to realize him?

"Chyna?" said a voice.

I turned around. Fletcher! It was him. He came towards me and leaned over the balcony next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"F-Fletcher…" I mumbled. "The song I sang tonight…wasn't about you and Kennedy."

"What do you mean?"

"It's mainly about…you."

"Me?"

"It's you, Fletcher."

"Chyna—" He stopped.

Both of us were gazing into each other's eyes. I never notice how stunning Fletcher's green eyes were. The more I look into them the more I keep leaning close towards him. Suddenly, he kissed me!


	5. The Kiss

This moment was intriguing. A hundred kisses my eyes had seen on TV and movies. This kiss was more epic than any of them. For the first time, I'm actually beginning to see Fletcher in a whole different light.

Why was I still kissing him? This is cheating. This is inappropriate. This is…so right. I know it's wrong, but it feels so right at the same time.

Finally, I pulled back. It took me awhile to reisist the desire of wanting to kiss Fletcher again.

"Oh, my God!" said a voice.

We turned around and Angus and Olive standing there. Both of them had thier jaws drop open.

"Wow, did not see that coming," said Angus.

"Actually, I saw it coming," said Olive. "By the way, YES! Finally! At last!"

"No, no, no, no, guys," I said. "It was a mistake."

"It was a mistake to kiss me?" Fletcher asked me.

"No, it wasn't. I mean yes. No, it was never a mistake. Fletcher, you don't know how much I wanted to kiss you!" I blurted out.

Another person appeared. It was Kennedy. Oh, my God! I need to shut up!

"Kennedy, I am so—" I said.

"Chyna, that song was amazing," she said. "I apologize for the way I acted. You're a good friend, Chyna. I'm hoping we could be best friends."

I'm such a bad person. She called me her friend and I totally went behind her back and kissed her boyfriend.

"I don't think so, Kennedy," Angus interrupted. "Because Chyna ki—"

Olive punched him in the stomach. Angus let out a yelp of agony.

"Sorry," lied Olive. "I have no control of my arms anymore."

"For the love of Bob, I was just going to say that Fletcher kinda ch—Ouch!" Olive gave him a purple nurple.

"Again. No control." lied Olive. "Angus, come on. We have to go feed the dog."

"What dog? Do you think that I'm going to tell Kennedy that they—"

Olive grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of there. I looked at Kennedy.

"Kennedy, I'm glad you finally accept me as your friend," I said.

As I hugged her, I looked at Fletcher. He mouthed, "I'm sorry."

What have I done? What have I done? I kissed Fletcher! This was a mistake, a big mistake. How could I forget about Kennedy dating Fletcher? The worse part is that I'm now her friend and I betrayed her.

What am I going to do?

Last night I couldn't sleep at all. The memory of me kissing Fletcher kept coming back to me. My guilt I felt for betraying Kennedy kept haunting me more.

When I walked into the lobby, I spotted a souvenir stand with t-shirts, cap, foam fingers, and all of that. Some of them read Flennedy and the others read Flyna!

The ones who were running the stand were Lexi and Mr. Grundy.

"Mr. Grundy, Lexi, what's going on?" I shrieked.

"Another love triangle has started," Mr. Grundy explained to me. "Team Flennedy vs Team Flyna! It hasn't been this epic since Team Edward vs Team Jacob."

"Did Olive tell y'all about what happened last night?" I asked.

"Something happened last night?" asked Lexi.

"Yes," I said. "Fletcher and I…kissed."

"A real kiss?" asked Mr. Grundy. "Between you two?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I saw that coming," said Lexi. "What happened after you two shared a smooch?"

"Kennedy came and called me her good friend. Angus and Olive saw what happened and Angus almost told Kennedy what happened."

"Well, Chyna, I must say you are in a mix up here," said Mr. Grundy.

"What do I do? I don't want to hurt Kennedy or Fletcher. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Man, all that and the prize is Fletcher," said Lexi. "How is this hard?"

"Because Kennedy told me that she hopes we can be best friends. What kind of a friend kisses her friend's boyfriend?"

"A terrible friend," said Mr. Grundy.

"The most horrible friend in the world," said Lexi.

"Chyna," sighed Mr. Grundy, "just listen to your heart. It'll tell you the right thing to do."

"I'll try that," I said. "First, take all of this stuff down before Kennedy sees it." I pointed out to Kennedy, who was talking to someone. Luckily, her back was turned to the stand.

Lexi and Mr. Grundy quickly took everything down as I stall Kennedy. Before she could turn, I turned her back.

"Kennedy!" I said. "Hey, girl, how you doing?"

"Fine, Chyna," she answered. "You seem a little weirded out today."

"I didn't have fruit for breakfast so probably that."

"By the way, Chyna, thank you for the amazing party last night. It was incredible for you to help Fletcher plan it."

"It was the least I could do since he made that awesome painting and sculpture of you."

Finally, Lexi and Mr. Grundy took everything down.

"Well bye, best friend," I said.

"Bye, Chyna," she said. She walked passed the stand. No souvenirs were all gone.

"Keep that stuff down," I told them. "Kennedy cannot see any of this."

"As long as she doesn't see the websites," said Mr. Grundy.

"Yeah, it's a tie for both the Flennedy website and Flyna website ," said Lexi.

After a dumb discussion with Lexi and Mr. Grundy, I ran into Fletcher in the lobby.

"Ms. Parks," Fletcher mumbled as he tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Mr. Quimby," I mumbled too.

"Look, Chyna, last night was a mistake, right?"

"Totally. Fletcher, I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I was the one who kissed you first. It was all a big mistake."

"Mistake?" My voice cracked. "Kissing me was a mistake?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Then what do you mean by a mistake? You didn't like the kiss?"

"Believe me, Chyna. I loved it. The best kiss of my life."

"Mine too. Perfect and so magical."

"I could never forget about it."

"Fletcher, I may have some feelings for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I don't wanna ruin our friendship and my friendship with Kennedy. I have to think about this."

"Take all the time, Chyna."


	6. Complications

This was so hard. I want to be with Fletcher, but he has feelings for Kennedy too. Also, I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Kennedy or Fletcher. Since when did I get involve with relationships? I'm fourteen years-old.

Everything about Fletcher makes me think of him too much. Why am I thinking about this? Shouldn't Fletcher be the one to choose?

"Fletcher," I said when I spotted him in the lobby.

"Chyna," he said.

"Listen, Fletcher, I wanted to tell that . . . you need to choose. Me or Kennedy?"

"I have to make the choice?"

"Fletcher, I'm not gonna make you leave Kennedy for me. You're the main angle in the triangle. It's your choice."

Suddenly, a few people interrupted us. They were Flyna and Flennedy fans.

"Fletcher is obviously going to choose Kennedy," said one person.

"No, he's going to choose Chyna," said another voice.

"Fletcher, you and Chyna belong together," shouted one fan.

"It's Kennedy he loves," said another person.

"Guys!" I yelled. "Stay out of this! It's Fletcher's choice. Not yours."

I walked back to my room and fell back on my bed. I sighed in frustration. Olive came in and said, "Chyna, great news! I've been sending emails of the Flyna Saga to some of the students and they love it."

"Great," I moaned.

"Chyna, if only I knew what you're going through so I could give you an interesting factoid. I'm sorry for being a pain."

"You're not the pain, Olive. It's just that . . . Fletcher manes so much to me. I'll be happy with whoever he chooses. If he knows that his heart belongs to Kennedy, then I'll accept it."

"What if you don't?"

"I'm gonna have to get used to it. Just think. We could've been dating. We could've gotten married, have kids, and stand by him for whatever dead-end job he ends up with."

"Actually, I can't think of it. It's so hard to picture it even with kids."

"Our kids could've been artistic and talented."

"Don't forget imaginary."

"Olive."

"Sorry."

"I'm just gonna go to the music room."

As I walked into the music room, I stared at the piano in the middle of the room. Should this be my time to sing? Yeah, sure. I always think well when I'm singing or playing an instrument.

I sat on the chair and looked down at the piano keys. My fingers gently lay on the keys. I started playing it. As I played, my lips were trembling, trying to find words to sing on this rhythm.

_I've seen you smile_

_I've seen you mad_

_I've seen you scared_

_I've seen you sad_

_Now that I realize that I see you in a whole other way_

_I need to know if she's not yours anymore_

_This may be real if you tell me how you feel_

_Are we still as we were before_

_CHORUS_

_You are the best thing ever to happen to me_

_You keep me going every day when I believe_

_This is it_

_The moment of the truth_

_You need me, i need you_

_Whoever you pick, I'll never forget about you_

_I've seen you confused_

_I've seen you shy_

_I've seen you brave_

_I've seen you cry_

_Why do heartbreaks gotta hurt so much?_

_Will the both of us begin to rise?_

_It's time for you to start choosing_

_This victor will get her prize_

_CHORUS_

_You are the best thing ever to happen to me_

_You keep me going every day when I believe_

_This is it_

_The moment of the truth_

_You need me, I need you_

_Whoever you pick, I'll never forget about you_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to be your wife_

_I walk a thousand miles to save your life_

_Can we live happily together?_

_I won't give up on us until forever_

_CHORUS_

_You are the best thing ever to happen to me_

_You keep me going every day when I believe_

_This is it_

_The moment of the truth_

_You need me, I need you_

_Whoever you pick, I'll never forget about . . ._

_You are the best thing ever to happen to me_

_You keep me going every day when I believe_

_This is it_

_The moment of the truth_

_You need me, I need you_

_Whoever you pick, I'll never forget about you_

The song had finally ended. It was only for Fletcher. I want him. I need him.

It was late at night. I headed back to my bedroom. Olive was asleep in her bed. I just left my clothes on and flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

Another blurry dream was coming to my mind. What was this about now? Was this another one of my Fletcher dream again? It probably is.

No, it wasn't. I was still in my bedroom. No dream.

"Hi, Chyna," said a person. I was startled by the voice and looked to see that it was Olive.

"Olive-" I said.

"I'm not Olive. I'm your conscious."

"Excuse me?"

"You're dreaming, Chyna."

"Do you have anything to prove I'm dreaming?"

"How do you explain Chewbaca on Olive's bed?" She pointed to Chewbaca on Olive's bed

"Uhh . . . I am dreaming. Wow, this is amazing."

"Chyna, I'm going to show you you and Fletcher's love life."

"Why?"

"You're having trouble getting your feelings together and I'm going to help you. Now here we go."


	7. Memories and the Future

We were at the ANT Farm in Webster High School.

"Why are we here?" I asked Conscious.

"This is when you first met Fletcher. Chyna, look at you." She pointed to. I turned to the front door of the ANT Farm. It was me.

"That's me!" I said.

"That's the eleven year-old Chyna. Hold on. Here's my favorite part."

I saw Svetlana fall and Gibson helps her. Conscious just starts laughing.

Suddenly, there comes Fletcher with the maniac.

"Uh, sir I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but this kid has a dead body," the eleven year-old Chyna said.

"It's wax," Olive informed me. " Some people make friends. Fletcher here has to literally _make_ friends."

"I'm an artist," said Fletcher, "As a project I'm sculpting the entire class of bee's wax."

"Well, they're beautiful," eleven year-old Chyna says.

"You're beautiful," Fletcher said. I stood there all shocked. "I mean your music's beautiful."

"But you've never heard me play," she informed him.

"Yeah, I know, but you see I..." Fletcher pretended to be a maniac.

"He called me beautiful," I mumbled. I raised my voice. "How could you not notice it, Chyna?!"

"Chyna, no one can see or hear you," said Conscious. "It's a memory, not time travel."

"How could I have not been able to realize that?"

"You barely knew him. He fell in love with you the moment he saw you."

"Wow, and I never noticed it."

"Now we're going to see other memories."

She snapped her fingers. Now we were at my home.

"It was really nice of you to suggest this study—" said Chyna.

"Date?" Fletcher cut her off.

"Session. So... should we start with—"

"Slow dancing?"

"Math..."

"Oh.. sure.. math is good." Fletcher pulls out container with strawberries and pulls off the lid and throws it away. "Lets say I have five chocolate covered strawberries. And I feed you one. How many would I have left?"

Then, the doorbell rang. Chyna went to answer it.

"For crying out loud, Chyna, what does he have to do to get you to notice him?" asked Conscious.

"I thought he was kidding," I said. "I never thought he would actually do that."

"You want to see Fletcher when he gets jealous with you around other guys?" She snaps her fingers.

We were at the ANT Farm again.

"So there's this boy I like," said other Chyna. "He's sweet and artistic..."

"Heh-heh-r-re-al-lyy?" giggled Fletcher.

"Yeah. Should I asked him out or wait for him to make a move?"

"Ask him out! Ask him out!"

"You wouldn't think I was coming on to strong?"

"No, no ask him out, ask him out now!"

"Okay." She turns to Nigel, my old crush. "Nigel? Do you have any plans on Friday night?"

"What?" said Fletcher. He got paint on his face and sighed.

"How was I suppose to know that he thought it was him?" I asked Conscious.

"You did say artistic."

"I mean threatre artistic."

"Then be more specific."

"I will."

"By the way, you did develop feelings for him long ago."

"When?"

Conscious snapped her fingers. We were in the Austrailian Outback.

"You know Fletcher," other Chyna said to Fletcher. ""I'd never realized it before, but I think I might actuall—"

Before she could finish it, a bommerang knocks her out. She falls to the ground unconscious.

"I was going to say that I liked him, didn't I?" I asked.

"It was supposed to happen," said Conscious, "but stupid Olive."

"So I had feelings for him all along?"

"Yes, you did. It took you until now to finally realize it."

"Now he has to choose between me and Kennedy. The only thing that started this whole thing was the kiss after the party."

"Chyna, you wanna know what would've happened if he didn't kiss you?"

"Try me."

"Let's getter done!" Conscious snapped her fingers again.

We were on the patio. I finally came in and leaned over the balcony. A few moments passed.

Finally, I said, "Conscious, what's going on? Isn't Fletcher supposed to come now?"

"Chyna, I brought you to a new dimension," answered Conscious. "This is the moment when Fletcher was supposed to comfort you and then kiss you. But in this dimension, he never kissed you. Now I going to show what Fletcer did instead."

Conscious snapped us to the lobby. Fletcher and Kennedy walked in there and sat on the couch.

"Fletcher, I'm happy what you did for me," said Kennedy. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

"Kennedy, no one could ever take me from you," said Fletcher. "You're always my Kennedy."

"For one thing, I thought Chyna was interested in you, but I now know that she's just your friend."

Suddenly, they leaned in and kissed.

"Kennedy, get off him," I yelled. "You don't kiss her, Fletcher. You kissed me. Not her. Stop it!"

I lunged towards them, but when I did, I fell straight to the floor.

"Chyna, they can't see you or hear you," Conscious reminded me.

"You could've told me that we phase through too," I groaned as I jumped onto my feet. "I can't believe that this would've happened."

"How about we show you the future?" Conscious again snapped her fingers. We were in the lobby again, except it was now full of young adults.

"What is this?" I asked Conscious.

"It's your prodigy school reunion. It's been twenty years since you graduated. And there you are now."

Conscious pointed to a tall, elegant woman who looked exactly like me. It was me!

"Wow, I look good!"

"You don't know how famous you became. You're more huge than Michael Jackson ever was."

"Awesome."

Suddenly, a familiar man was on the other side of the punch table while the older me was on the other side. Why did that guy look so familiar? Wait a minute. It's—

"Fletcher!" The older Chyna shrieked.

The man looked up. It was Fletcher!

"Chyna," he said. Both of them hugged each other for two seconds.

"It's been so long. How have you been?"

"Good. As you can see, I'm the First Man since my wife is our president."

"Oh, man, she's more famous than me," I said to Conscious.

"Pat attention," said Conscious.

"That's great. How's Kennedy?"

"She's fine. You don't know how bad she wanted to be here."

"How's it's been in the art world?"

"Sorry, Chyna, that's no longer my ability anymore."

"Why?"

"Since Kennedy is always working, I had to be a stay-at-home dad for our sons, George, Benjamin, Theodore, and Abraham."

"You haven't become the artist you wanted to be?"

"Chyna, you're really lucky. You followed your dream and look at you now. You're on every magazine, your songs are on the radio, and just look at you."

"You know, Fletcher, maybe it's not time to put the paintbrush up yet."

"I'm sorry, Chyna, but I'm afraid it's too late already." He slowly walked away.

"I can't believe he gave up his career for his family," I said.

The older me turned to me and said, "He gave up everything for them."

"Conscious, I thought you said that they couldn't see us," I asked.

"I can't control everything!" yelled Conscious.

"Wow, we look great in the future," I said to my older self. "Our life must be incredible."

"Incredible?" said the older me. "This wasn't supposed to be our life. I have three kids and I've been divorced twice. I'm always working 24/7. My kids have a nanny because I never have any time for them."

"Calm down. It's not my fault."

"You're my past. You're responsible for how our future turns out and look what happened. My life would've been better if Fletcher came to me."

"Well too bad. We didn't make it happen because we were afraid of ruining our friendship with him. If he didn't feel the same way, then everything would've been ruined."

"Because of you."

"You know? You can't change the past but you can still make it happen."

"Too late. President Quimby would have the CIA hunt me down like a dog."

"Oh, yeah."

"And of course I can't change the past. Only you can."

"Me?"

"You are my past and your present. You need to make it right."

"And if it doesn't happen?"

"Our life will be miserable without Fletcher."

My eyes shot open.


	8. Happy Ending

This wasn't a dream, right? Is it a dream?

"Chyna?" said a voice.

I turned and saw Olive.

"Olive, this isn't a dream, is it?" I asked.

"No, Chyna. You're not dreaming."

"I just realized, Olive, I belong to Fletcher."

"You belong to him?"

"It's more than that. I belong to him. He belongs to me. We belong together!"

"So you love him, don't you?"

"I do. Where is he?"

"I saw him in the lobby earlier."

"Alright!" I ran out of my bedroom and headed to the lobby

—

Fletcher found Kennedy in the lobby.

"Sweetheart, I need to talk to you," said Fletcher.

"I need to talk to you too, Fletcher," said Kennedy.

"You first."

Kennedy took a deep breath and said, "I'm breaking up with you."

"Wait, what?"

"Fletcher, you're a great person, but I see a connection between you and Chyna that I know we never had. You two seem very happy together."

"Thank you, Kennedy. You'll always be my friend."

Both of them hugged each other.

—

Everybody kind of stared at me. I was in my pajamas and froggy slippers, but it was worth it for Fletcher.

I have to find him now before Kennedy does. Oh, I just want him to know how much I really do care about him.

When I got to the lobby, I spotted Fletcher and Kennedy on the couch hugging.

My heart dropped into my stomach. I believe that Fletcher has already made his choice. He chose Kennedy.

I walked out of there and headed to the patio. Fletcher was everything I wanted. He's the guy I needed. I love him.

"Hey, Chyna," sai a voice. It was Fletcher.

"Fletcher, what do you want?" I coldly asked. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Actually, I don't have one anymore."

"Wait, what?"

"Kennedy dumped me."

"She dumped you? Why?"

"Chyna, look. Kennedy is a really great person."

"I know she is. She's smart, pretty, sophisticated, and her teeth are more white than a ghost."

"I know she has good qualities, but she has one problem. She's not you."

"Really?"

"Chyna, you're the one I want to be with."

"I feel the same way."

Both of us smiled victoriously and embraced each other into our arms. At last I have Fletcher.

**The End**


End file.
